como conoci a vuestra madre
by Vivio Takamachi Harlaown
Summary: -y esta es la historia de como conoci a Keith Moon el baterista de The Who -pero que no esto iva de como conocista a Mio-mama  -oh cierto pues bueno eso es otra historia y se los contare ahora... Mitsu
1. Chapter 1

**COMO CONOCI A VUESTRA MADRE**

**.**

**.**

**POR: VIVIO TAKAMASHI HARLAOWN **

**.**

**. **

**PROLOGO **

Ahí me encontraba, sentada en el sofá justo frente a mis hijas, la pequeña Rio que tal vez en físico sea mi vivo retrato pero en personalidad es igual a su madre, tan tímida y tranquila además de ser muy inteligente todo lo contrario de su hermana mayor, Mitsu que es energica y bromista igual que yo pero físicamente igual que mio con esos ojos grises y ese pelo negro tan parecido al de sumadre solo que mas corto

-Y bien mama para que nos llamaste- pregunto Mitsu que en su tono de voz se reflejaba su ansiedad

-Las llame porque quiero contarles una incleible historia, la historia de como conoci a su madre

-Nee nee AzuNyan te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo

-Eh pero que rayos Yui, Azusa que hacen aquí

-No querían perderse la historia de como conosiste a mio-chan

-Mugui tu también- decía la castaña con una gota corriéndole por la sien

-Además queríamos ver si contabas bien la historia

-Mio me ofendes, quien, si no yo puede contar mejor esta historia, habiéndola vivido en carne y hueso

-No es por eso es solo que a veses sueles darte demasiados meritos

- Ritsu-mama es una historia graciosa

-He no exactamente, pero bueno voy a comensa uhm

Continuara….

Hola queridos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia pues eme a qui publicando una historia para decir que NO ESTOY MUERTA ANDUBE DE PARRANDA

Bueno aquí solo dejo el prologo de esta historia que estoy comenzando y espero y les gusto y si me preguntan "que haces aquí subiendo una historia si no has actualizado química perfecta" bueno solo les dire mil disculpas por no actualizar pero es que ya he entrado a clases y el tiempo no me rinde pero prometo actualizar pronto la historia.

Bueno sin mas solo me resta decir que dejen reviews diciendo si les gusta o no les gusta criticas comentarios spam todo es bienvenido

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO CONOCI A VUESTRA MADRE**

**.**

**.**

**POR: VIVIO TAKAMASHI HARLAOWN**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_-Bueno chicas...Cómo comenzar me pregunto yo, aunque tengo una ligera de cómo hacerlo... ¿Qué tal por el principio?_

_Fue una cálida mañana de invierno, exactamente el 8 de noviembre...Era un día cálido para mi sorpresa, una sensación agradable que me inundaba. Sabía que ese día tenía algo extraño, algo conmovedor que me podía. Una extraña sensación de que algo sorprendente estaba a punto de pasar...Y así era._

_Me encontré con mi pequeño hermano quien venía emocionado de una partida de cartas de Yu gi oh… o algo así… me presumía que había ganado una carta extraña…-_

-nee, Riichan, Satoshi tiene la carta todavía, porque quiero hacer mi colección y…-

-Yui, por favor, trato de contarle a mis hijas la historia de cómo conocí a su madre, y tu interrumpes con eso… bueno sigo con la historia…-

_No le prestaba atención alguna la verdad, voltee mi rostro a un costado… y la vi… exactamente frente a mí, dentro de aquella tienda, a través de aquel escaparate, de música…-_

-Ritsu tu y yo no nos conoci…-

-calla Mio, estoy contando yo, después puedes hablar… ahora en que estaba… oh sí, ya recuerdo…-

_-algo dentro de mí se removió e ignorando, ahora si, por completo a Satoshi, cruce la avenida casi sin mirar y creo que hubo un choque por eso, hasta llegar a la puerta del establecimiento…-_

-nee, Riichan, tienes pastel, tengo un poco de hambre…-

-Yui, conoces la cocina y…-

-iré a hacer te, quien quiere- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa-

-Yooo!- gritan al unisonó- y pastelillos también- comenta esta vez Mitsu

-eres igual a tu madre- habla la de ojos grises

Después de esperar un rato vi como regresaba mi rubia amiga- bien ahora puedo continuar… gracias… como les decía chicas…-

_-solo aquella puerta de cristal, nos dividía, a mí y al amor de mi vida…-_

-en serio, Ritsu, ya considerabas a Mio el amor de tu vida- salte del susto al ver frente a mí a Sawako- sensei-

-Sawa-chan, cuando apareció- le pregunto con una mano en el pecho

-Sawa-chan, debería de dejar de hacer eso- reprendió Mio

-ya dejen de interrumpir…-

_-cuando por fin logre entrar en la tienda, camine directa a ella, me plante frente a ella y pude notar lo hermosa que era, fue amor a primera vista, un hombre se acerco a mí y me dijo_

_-Quieres tocarla-_

-¡¿Queee?!- gritaron todas a unisono

-¡dejen de interrumpir!- les grite alterada

-quien se cree ese hombre para decir algo así….- Mio siguió hablando pero lo ignore y continúe

_-voltee a ver al hombre a mi lado y tímidamente le pregunte_

_-P...pue…puedo- el me sonrió sincero y me contesto_

_-claro pequeña para eso está ahí…-_

-que insinúa ese hombre- pregunto molesta mi esposa, pero no hice caso a su reclamo

_-b…bueno… con su per…permiso- le conteste y me acerque lentamente, admirando cada parte de ella a mi paso hasta llegar al taburete de piel tras ella, tome asiento y la mire con una pequeña sonrisa asomando de mi rostro, tome las baquetas y comencé a tocar con energía…-_

_-y esa chicas, es la historia de cómo toque mi primera batería-_

Vi a mí alrededor como todas avían caído de sus asientos con una gota corriendo por su sien

-me estas jodi…-

-Mio, modula tu vocabulario frente a las niñas- la corte

-Todo este tiempo estabas hablando de una batería- pregunto en esta ocasión la pequeña Asuza-

-si, por… esperen, ustedes pensaron que hablaba de Mio- seis pares de ojos me miraban asesinamente

-de quien sino, no se supone que ibas a contar la historia de cómo conociste a Mio- hablo molesta Sawa-chan

-Todo con calma chicas, ya voy a eso-les dije con una sonrisa, al parecer seria una tarde agradable

**Continuara…**

**Hola como están, si se que prometí actualizar rápido, pero entiendan que esta historia sale de mi cabecita, y bueno la inspiración no viene a mí, tenía el cap antes solo me faltaban unos detallitos, y bueno mu USB se descompuso y perdí todo, no solo esta historia, sino también otras que tenia, a, pero al menos ya estoy de regreso, espero sus opiniones recuerden dejar reviews que son lo que alimenta a mi musa**

**PD: por ahí leí en un comentario de los errores de ortografía, así que espero ya haber arreglado eso en este cap.**

**PD2: perdonen que el cap sea corto pero no sabia como alargarlo mas, prometo intentar hacer mas largos los próximos.**

**Chaito :D**


End file.
